mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Masked Wonder/Synopsis
Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Wonder Dream Masked Wonder was a high-school student by the name of Konomi Mita. Throughout most of her life prior to transformation, she revolved most of her lifestyle and mindset around set rules and always followed the paths of others, rather than pursuing her own ideas. She was praised by her parents and teachers frequently due to her well-mannered behavior, high marks, and her obedience. Due to her strict lifestyle, she had no friends, hobbies or source of entertainment, and was often bad-mouthed by other students. In her first middle school year, Masked Wonder was transformed and went underneath one of Cranberry’s murderous selection tests. She was able to successfully pass, and thus had her memories erased of such an event occurring. Promptly after being transformed, Masked Wonder frequently questioned the logic behind magic and desperately searched for rules to being a Magical Girl, still accustomed to her strict lifestyle. Her attempts lead to no avail, leaving Masked Wonder confused about her own identity. After a year of searching for her “rules”, Masked Wonder gave up the idea of being a Magical Girl and focused on her studies, and entered a difficult high school. Training with Nemurin During one of her study periods, she accidentally fell asleep— triggering her first encounter with Nemurin. In her first dream, Nemurin played a DVD for Masked Wonder, displayed a superhero movie to help inspire her. However, after she woke up, Masked Wonder could only vaguely remember bits and parts of her dream. This behavior continued, each dream with various shows involving heroes. After several periods of dreams, Masked Wonder met Nemurin in her dream after another DVD had ended. Nemurin reveals she is to become Masked Wonder’s mentor, although she also admits her magic is rather weak and her memory is faltering (due to being deceased in the real world) but understands she is to train Masked Wonder. Nemurin helped Masked Wonder create a “comic book hero” identity, giving her a dramatic backstory and introductions. She also introduced Beautiful Calamity Mary to Masked Wonder, and the two frequently sparred with each other to further improve her skills. She also brought Masked Wonder to visit Lapis Lazuline’s dream. Although Masked Wonder would always forget what she dreamt about once she woke up, she retained parts of her comic-book personality, slowing blending in with her regular lifestyle. After a saving one of her classmates as Masked Wonder, she later heard him discussing her revealing appearance, even going as far as to refer to her as “slutty”. Angered and saddened, Masked Wonder later explained the issue to Nemurin. The two then discussed a pose to help prevent her body from being exposed in such a manner. Nemurin then bid farewell to Masked Wonder, before saying she was truly confident in Masked Wonder’s potential to protect justice. Deeply saddened by her departure, Masked Wonder decides to carry out her identity as a superhero. Once she wakes up, Masked Wonder, along with the rest of her family, visits the grave of her cousin, who is revealed to be Nemurin. Although she does not remember her dream, she feels closer to her cousin than before and takes her pose and lessons to her heart. Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart The Beginning of the Game At a certain point, Masked Wonder, along with various other Magical Girls, were transported to the Cyber World. While wandering around the Cyber World, she encounters Pfle and Shadow Gale and promptly introduces herself as an “avatar of justice meant to punish evil”, striking her signature pose. Due to Pfle’s frail and bandaged appearance, Masked Wonder was very quick to agree to protect Pfle. After reaching the town, the three formed an official team and completed the area quest, unlocking the Grassland Area. They then began collecting Magical Candies together. The three encountered a red skeleton, a new, unique monster to the Grassland. Unknown to all of them, the red skeleton had reflective properties, immediately reflecting back any projectiles thrown at its body. Masked Wonder threw a rock at the skeleton and accidentally injured her own head. Despite her injury and continuously striking a victory pose, Masked Wonder was able to defeat more skeletons, and as a result, collect more candies than both Shadow Gale and Pfle. The team then temporarily split up— Pfle scavenged the entire area with her Magical Ability, while Masked Wonder and Shadow Gale stayed behind in order to grind Magical Candy. Despite Pfle displaying her state is, in fact, very healthy and capable by traveling through the Grassland Area herself, Masked Wonder only positively comments on her abundance of energy. Encounter with Cherna Mouse While continuously fighting off monsters, Masked Wonder notices an extremely large Cherna Mouse slowly approaching the two. In an attempt to scare them off, Cherna screams the two are not allowed to hunt in her area and tells them to leave. Masked Wonder, with her hero instincts, stands up to her and refuses to leave. Despite Shadow Gale insisting Masked Wonder would not be able to stand up to Cherna, and it would be safer to run, Masked Wonder claims she is fighting for justice before attacking Cherna. Activating her magic, Masked Wonder was able to alter Cherna’s weight, allowing a single kick to completely knock Cherna to the ground. However, Cherna quickly got up, confused by her ability, but still ready to continue fighting. Before the two could attack each other once again, Lapis Lazuline quickly intervenes. Teleporting down to the ground to meet Masked Wonder, Lazuline introduced herself with her own victory pose and introduction, in which Masked Wonder energetically responded with her own. The two appeared to reach a mutual understanding with their intense greetings and shook hands. Lazuline then explains to Cherna that Masked Wonder and Shadow Gale were not enemies. Melville, who had been camouflaged with the background throughout most of the fight, then introduces herself and allows both Masked Wonder and Shadow Gale to hunt on their “grounds”, due to Masked Wonder’s powerful strength. Lazuline and Masked Wonder cheerfully then said their goodbyes, and the group left Shadow Gale and Masked Wonder to themselves. The two were then teleported by Fal to the square of the Wasteland Town as a mandatory event. Shadow Gale and Masked Wonder regrouped with Pfle and explained their encounter with Cherna Mouse. Afterward, Lazuline introduced herself to Masked Wonder again, with the latter also responding with her victory pose. The two again shook hands as a mutual understanding. Immediately after Fal announces the log-out event, Pfle speeds off with her wheelchair, allowing her to successfully win over the Miracle Coin, an item that increases the chances of rare enemy drops. Pfle then entrusts the Miracle Coin with Masked Wonder, before the three were finally logged out of the Cyber World. After a period of three days, as set, Masked Wonder returned to the Cyber World. Within seconds of her return, she was killed by Melville, her head crushed in by a rock. Her items, including the Miracle Coin, and candy were then promptly stolen. By using her ability, Melville was able to camouflage with the background, and thus successfully take down Masked Wonder by surprise. Masked Wonder was specifically targeted by Melville due to her ability to take down Cherna Mouse. She saw this as a problem, as fighting against a Magical Girl that powerful would be very difficult for Melville to take down one-on-one. Legacy During Fal’s emergency announcement, Pfle is quick to interrupt him and explains the death of her teammate, Masked Wonder. Although she does not directly show it, Pfle is genuinely angered at the thief and killer, as she believed Masked Wonder was a part of her family. She is also quick to realize the killer was a Magical Girl, rather than any other monster due to her items being missing from her phone. Pfle, in a dire attempt to find the killer, asks for all Magical Girls to work together and show her their phones, as proof they do not retain the Miracle Coin. Unknown to everyone, Melville once again used her Magical Ability to alter the appearance of her screen, showing she had no items. Pfle clears everyone except Akane, who had been standing off to the side, refusing to hand over her phone. Still suffering from trauma, Akane only hazily asks, “Are you the musician?” Genopsyko Yumenoshima is quick to stand up to retrieve her phone before Akane again repeats her question. Confused and taken aback, Genopsyko states she does make songs occasionally— Akane takes this as an acceptable answer, and thus kills Genopsyko on spot. Masked Wonder’s death indirectly leads to not only Genopsyko’s death but also Akane’s. Enraged her friend had been killed, and in order to protect her remaining teammate, @Meow-Meow fights against Akane and overpowers her using her scrolls, crushing Akane with a building. Akane refusing to hand over her phone lead to the general assumption she was Masked Wonder’s killer. However, both Pfle and Shadow Gale refuse to believe that she truly was the culprit, as the Miracle Coin was still shown to be present with someone in the game. Because Akane’s phone was destroyed, the Miracle Coin could not still be in her inventory, thus leading to further suspicions. As a result, Pfle decided to stay away from other groups. Shadow Gale later directly states she believes @Meow-Meow stole the Miracle Coin due to her ability to use scrolls to store items. It is not until their memories are returned that Pfle realizes Melville, was in fact, the person who had killed and stolen Masked Wonder’s items. After the events of the death game, Pfle, Shadow Gale, and Clantail visit the graves of the deceased, including Masked Wonder’s. They also send the money that they earned for beating the game to those families of the deceased, including hers. Masked Wonder’s death, along with the of everyone else's, later became Pfle's motivation to overthrow the Magical Kingdom's current corrupt government and install a new one. Category:Summary